


Chase

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Lucifer is an alpha, Pretty much porn with plot, Wrote this over breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Lucifer is a strange alpha. A birth defect leaves him undesirable by most betas and omegas.Carter is a female fox Omega who is considered a chew toy by her pack, once her heat is over she will be shared among the unmated alphas to educate them.By chance they meet.





	

Lucifer grunted, sweat poured from his body as he rested his head against the concrete wall. Rut was unbearable for a normal alpha, or so his brothers told him, but he wasn't normal. Frustrated he growled as both his fist worked over his cocks. He had a rare condition known as Diphallia, which meant instead of one penis he had two fully functioning, and right now ready to fuck, penii. Both were about eight inches long, and fairly close to two and a half inches wide, unlike the only other double dicked alpha he had met, his were stacked, one where he figured normal ducks rode, then one two inches above it. He whimpered as he thrust into his own hands and cried out when finally his red and weeping cocks erupted. 

This rut was his worst yet. He had turned 26 and his body has caught a sweet scent, sending him over the edge. He almost had chased it. Instead he had communicated across the link he shared with his brothers that he was in rut and going to the concrete room in the woods. Now filthy he needed to bathe. He scented the air and didn't smell anything remotely promising, then he slipped out. He remained naked, no one else should be in the pack woods. He continued walking until he found the hotspring. He gracefully face planted into the water as he felt a wave of desire dance over his flesh, again he could feel his knots swelling. “Shit.” He hissed.

Standing in frigid water stroking himself he smelt the cotton candy smell again. His nostrils flared as he inhaled. He caught a pale forms shadow as it ran by the pool of water. The alpha in him roared to chase, before he could stop himself he was flying through the woods after her. He scented, and followed a fork in the road, the path became more uphill and forested as he sprinted, his nose leading him towards a sweet smelling treat. When he caught her it was more of a slam. His body collided with hers forcing her into a tree.

His red eyes glanced over her form. Two long braids fell down her sides, bright emerald green eyes with gold flecks danced through them, she looked young even to his alpha. He growled low warning to let her know not to run, as he dipped into her space, sniffing up her neck, dragging his teeth along her collarbone. “Pretty pup.” He heard himself snarl into her flesh. “Name?” He demanded.

“Carter.” She whispered. Her back was pressed hard enough into the tree by his crowding form he could smell the faintest droplets of blood. Her fox tail swished behind her.

“Lucifer.” He half snarled half whined as he drew her away from the tree. “Sweet smelling.” He panted sniffing at her. 

She laughed softly. “You're an alpha in rut. I'm an Omega in heat. You chased me. You caught me. Now what is your plan?” Before she could think about the words falling from her own mouth the much larger alpha tossed her over his shoulder and took off in a run back the way they came. His claws digging into the meaty flesh of her hip.

She had survived heats on her own before. But the musky smell of the woods and the heady smell of this alpha had drew the Fox kit from her hiding spot. Her usual instrument of pleasure left behind in favor of being chased and then claimed. She wiggled as a wave of heat washed over her. A soft moan on her lips seemed to spur him in. She was dropped unceremoniously hard into the concrete cellar Lucifer and his alpha brothers used for their ruts, although she had no idea.

He closed and locked the door, already a low snarl on his lips as he crowded her again. “Are you old enough to mate?” He panted, both his penii were throbbing. She nodded. “How old?” He watched her eyes rake over him and her mouth fall open when her eyes landed on his knots.

“Fourteen.” She growled back at him, wiggling her hips. Just barely old enough to mate. Lucifer licked his lips, then pounced on her. The soft cotton sack dress and lace underwear both were in his way. He ripped the underwear from her frame and licked at the air when the cotton candy scent poured around him. Her tail caught his attention and he tentatively ran his fingers through the fur. A soft pur drew his attention to her face which revealed her little ears to him.

“Sorry.” He snarled, before she could ask him what for, he flipped her over, making her present with her ass in the air. He forced her knees apart, and pushed the dress away from her ass, grabbed her tail hard and held it firmly in place away from his prizes. He surged forward, lining each cock up with a hole. Growling softly he pressed into her. His lower cock slipped into her pussy with no problem. His upper cock had to first press pass her sweet puckered ring, before he bottomed out with both. “Mine.” He hissed as she yelped.

“Alpha.” She panted. Carter was starting to fill an under current of worry. She had never been stretched by two cocks, not at the same time. When her male Omega brothers played with her it was always one at a time and their cocks were never as large as the two alpha cocks currently buried inside her. The alpha pulled almost completely out then slammed back in making her whimper, “Yours.” She managed to agree through the haze.

Lucifer set a tough pace, pounding into her without letting up, his hands curled around her hip bones, his nails raking into her flesh. “Knots.” He tried to warn her. He could smell the salty tears on her flesh and smell the slight iron twinge that let him know he was too much for her tiny frame, but he couldn't stop. He would lick her wounds well when he was done. He pulled back and gave her a moment of peace with only his twin heads inside of her before he slammed back into her hard, stretching both her gloriously wet and hot holes open to accommodate his knots. His gut wrenched when she screamed out. He pumped into her two more times before he erupted. Filling her full. He carefully repositioned them, with her on his lap. 

Soft whimpers were still rolling over her as her slick leaked out over his knots. He rubbed her back comfortingly, then drew one of his hands to his mouth, to spit in. Once he had enough drool, he reached between her legs and rubbed his saliva over both couplings. He knew his drool had a numbing and healing agent, and it seemed to calm her down, she nestled against his chest and panted for a moment. “Hurt but so good.” She purred. Her chest vibrating. He clawed the sack dress the rest of the way off of her. He almost giggled when her tail brushed against his nipple.

“I promise to be gentle if you let me have you again.” Lucifer whispered to her as he laid his head back against the concrete wall. His hand rested on her clit, occasionally rubbing it in an effort to make her more comfortable, his other danced up and down the flesh of her stomach and breast. 

“Have my heat.” She whispered before twisting in an almost painful way to capture his lips with hers. Nipping and sucking on the lower one. He hummed. He could figure out later if wolves could mate with foxes or not. He tugged experimentally against her feeling both knots tug on her rims he grunted. “Gonna be like this a while, might as well nap.”

When he woke up, he was momentarily confused by the warm figure draped across his chest then the events of the morning replayed in his mind. “Carter. Omega.” He nudged her to wake, instead she grumbled and rolled off his chest. Lucifer chuckled. “Not a morning person.” He rolled away from her then crawled to crouching between her legs. He moaned at the beautiful sight before him.

A fine patch or soft orange fox coat triangled down, her clit protruded from her lips enough he flicked it without having to open her. She moaned in her sleep, kicking her legs further apart. He ran the pads of hai fingers along her inner thighs, then over her hips, drawing her bottom into the air, scooting her back against the dirt floor, to get a better look. In her semi awake state she growled. Lucifer gasped, seeing just how small both her pussy and anus were. He had no clue how he had shoved inside of her. 

Tentatively he licked a stripe from below her anus to her clit, he liked the way the puckered rim felt against his tongue as well as the soft folds of her pussy. He stopped at her clit, sucking hard on it and nipping softly. When he looked up her eyes were open. The emerald green replaced fully by the bright gold. Her mouth open in a soft O. “Again.” She hissed.

Lucifer gave her a devious grin, then started lapping his tongue over her. Eventually the strong muscle was fucking into both her holes as he went, tasting her heated core. Slick coated his face, and dribbled down his chest as he sucked hard on her clit. A whimper surged through her as he raked his teeth across her, he felt her body tense, then slick poured out of her.

She panted for a moment, before pulling away from him and shoving him back against the cold ground. She straddled his hips, licking her own lips. Slick was still dripping from both the tiny omegas holes and Lucifer could feel it pooling on his thighs and balls. She rutted against him, which instantly brought him out of his thoughts of scent marking which was exactly what the little Omega had been doing. Her small hands ghosted over his red inflamed and weeping precum cocks. He growled as she pumped them both. Then maneuvered herself over him. He steadied her hips as she slid down on both his cocks in one fluid movement.

They howled as a pair as he bottomed out in her. A snarl against her collarbone as he flipped their position. Pistoning into her he could hear her pants and moans in his ear. He could only feel her body around him, milking him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he forced his knots in. He nibbled and scraped his teeth against the column of her neck, deliberately avoiding her mating glad as he pounded harder, growling like a feral beast against her flesh. He heard her yelped and felt her tail curve against his ass. The alpha in him purred with contentment his Omega was trying to keep him inside her.

He collapsed on top of her still panting. “You scent marked me.” He mounted to her collarbone.

“I want you to scent mark me too.” She pouted.

“That's a waste of cum.” He chuckled.

“You've filled me to the brim twice. I think we are OK on cum.” She shot back grabbing at his hand, and dragging it over her abdominal were he could feel his swollen cock pressing against her muscles. He moaned at that. 

“That should not be as hot as it is.” He pressed her down and captured her lips with his. It was soft and sweet. Soon both were lulled to sleep by the other beating herat.

When he woke it was to the Fox kit rubbing her face in his blonde curls, nestling her nose between his cocks, and lapping at his penii already leaking cum. She had the pair together in her hands and was alternating between lapping at their heads and rubbing her cute little freckled face against their bases. 

“Keep that up and you'll wear my bite, child.” He hissed as she sucked down his lower cock, pumping his upper cock with her hands. He hissed even harder when he realized she was working her tongue over his veins, and her jaw was slack. He yelped in surprise and pleasure when she pressed his cocks together into her mouth. “Omegas are built for pleasure right. You can breathe around my cocks.” He eyed her as she nodded briefly. “Let's try something.” He caught his hands in her golden red hair to hold her head steady as he fucked into her mouth. She moaned around his cocks. Lucifer might have purred, instead he found himself drooling as her jaw and throat worked to accommodate his twin cocks spreading her mouth open. 

He wondered briefly where her hands had went, but closer inspection showed she was working herself open for him, three fingers slipping in and out of her tight little ass and three fingers pumping into her pussy. “Omega.” He hissed as their eyes met he could feel his knots and knew they were not going to fit. “Ready to be scent marked” he snarled. He pounded into her mouth a few more times after a particularly powerful thrust he yanked her mouth off of him completely as both heads erupted. Pulsing streams of milky thick cum covered her face, her head, ears, and chest. He watched as her slick coated hands moved to run the sperm into her skin.

The key differences between Foxes and wolves if he remembered correctly was how they scent marked. A wolf just rubbed against mating glands. Fox's however preferred to wear their mates cum. Lucifer growned. The thought of her covered in his spunk only made him hard again. “Present.” He ordered her. 

She did as she was told, her hands reaching behind her to spread her ass cheeks apart. He nosed along the crack. Slipping his tongue first into her anus, lapping and kissing, before working his way down to her slick pussy. He spent more time there, lapping at the pure sugary taste of her, then dipped even lower, sucking her swollen clit into his mouth, nipping and pressing his tongue against her. When he pulled back, she whined. Her rubbed his face against both holes, making sure to coat himself in her slick, before he rocked back on his haunches and pulled her with him, forcing her to sink down on his cocks as she settled against him. He then stood, her body held up only by his, and crossed the root cellar to one of the corners, where a mating bench rested.

He laid her chest down, and settled her legs on either side. He pulled both her wrist behind her back and held them in his right fist. His left hand curled around her hip, as he slammed into her. His knots were appearing faster and lasting longer with each coupling. He worked his knots into her, and fucjed her through four of her own orgasims. Knowing she would be sore from the cold metal below her soon, he pumped harder, his knots yanking against her, in an almost uncomfortable way. He howled, loud and proud, as he came, panting her insides white. His vision burned white, and before he could stop himself he draped over her, and sank his teeth into her mating glands, as the blood rushed into his mouth, his hips moved on their own accord, pumping another spray of cum into her, as her body tensed around him, and slick leaked from her.

When he woke again, she was pressed to his side. The haze of rut was over. The pretty little fox no longer felt overheated. Their last coupling danced through his brain as he noticed the blood trail on her neck. He felt his heartbeat speed up. “I wanted you too.” She whispered against him. “No fox wants me.”

“Why?” His voice cracked.

“I'm the only female Omega. In our culture it would be bad luck to mate with me. We are mostly passed around to young alphas who need help in their rut. They were going to do that to me.” She openly cried. “I have brothers. They won't be passed around. They will be sold to bring money to our pack.” He could feel the tears as she cried against him. Lucifer felt his blood heat up.

“No.” He snarled. “I will send my brother's to buy your brothers.” He pressed a kiss against her temple. “Don't cry mate.”

She looked up at him with wide emerald eyes. “You wanna keep me.” 

“Mhm.” Lucifer nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Probably no more to this story.


End file.
